


tell me you love me, come back and haunt me (I rush to the start)

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, post-Zayn era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time since Zayn left that they had a moment like this, just the two of them pressed intimately close together. The younger man sealed their lips in a desperate kiss, savoring the sweetness he waited so long to taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me you love me, come back and haunt me (I rush to the start)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was actually wanting to update for quite some time now, since the last time I posted a one-shot was more than a month ago, and I've been meaning to write a Ziam since OTP but I can't seem to find the right inspiration to push through with the drafts I've written because all of them were really angsty and requires deep personal experience which I can say I look too much of so yeah. I hope you like this! Tata, people! Mwaaa. :* -Miles or Elle (whichever ya want hihi. :])
> 
> Oh and yeah, this is purely smutty at first then turns into fluff then ventures into slight angst then goes back to fluffiness. 
> 
> Title came from Coldplay's 'The Scientist'. :bd
> 
> Warnings: Badly written smut (ughh, so disgusting), a ridiculous lack of fluff, and a dramatic addition of angst. Hihi. 
> 
> Word count: 1,720 words. (Not bad for under an hour and purely smut fic for me. ;))

Liam pushed Zayn down against the covers of the neatly made bed, and hovered over him. It was the first time since Zayn left that they had a moment like this, just the two of them pressed intimately close together. The younger man sealed their lips in a desperate kiss, savoring the sweetness he waited so long to taste.

  
  


One by one, their clothes were shed and thrown to different parts of the room, and Liam's lips went from Zayn's to his jaw and down his neck before sucking a specific spot that caused Zayn to let out the hottest moans Liam has ever heard.

  
  


_"Tastes so good, baby,"_ Liam mutters into Zayn's flesh while tweaking his nipple, the other man just responding with an audible _'Fuck'_ and spreading his legs wide open. Liam took his place in between them, his lips slowly trailing feather-like kisses down his trail.

  
  


Liam's large hands turned to grip Zayn's hardening shaft, and teasingly kissed the tip, leaving the other man wanting more. He soon took all of it in his mouth in one go, still without any sign of gag reflex. Zayn's fingers instinctively dug into Liam's hair, pushing him farther in and _fuck,_ Zayn swears this is gotta be the hottest state he's seen Liam in.

  
  


Zayn pushed Liam's face up towards him and hungrily attacked his lips, as he flipped them over so he was on top. He firmly placed his tiny legs on Liam's thighs while he moved his lips to Liam's neck and down his chest, until he came face to face with Liam's huge cock. Zayn enveloped his whole hand around it and started pumping it slowly, and took Liam's lips in his, swallowing the moans coming from Liam's mouth.

  
  


Taking advantage of his newfound dominance, Zayn took Liam's hand in his and guided it towards his puckering hole, leading one of his fingers around the rim. _"You want this, baby? You want more of this perky little ass of mine?"_ Zayn was too distracted at the contact of Liam's large fingers against his entrance though that the other man took advantage of it and flipped them over again, this time with Zayn's front towards the bed.

  
  


_"You think you can dominate me, huh, baby? Think you can act big and strong on me?"_ Liam whispered hotly into his ear as he trailed his finger down Zayn's back, sending shivers down his spine. Kisses were soon followed, trailing downward until he reached the dip of Zayn's back.

 

Liam took both of Zayn's arse cheeks in his hands and spread them apart, blowing cold air against his hole, which causing Zayn to visibly shudder. Liam smirked at Zayn's vulnerable position and quickly poked his tongue out, giving small kitten licks to Zayn's entrance.

  
  


Loud moans and high-pitched shrieks were the only ones heard in the room as Liam continued to eat Zayn out. Tears were starting to fall from Zayn's eyes caused by the immense pleasure, and the release of the stress that he never knew he was holding in for so long. Liam had realized this and stopped, with Zayn grunting in irritation.

  
  


"Why'd you stop, Li?" Zayn asked in a broken voice as Liam flipped him over, now facing him. The younger man wiped the wetness from Zayn's eyes and cheeks, and kissed him softly. He poured every emotion into the kiss, and held his lover close.

  
  


_"I love you, babe, so much,"_ Liam has said once he pulled away, and repeatedly said it into every inch of Zayn's skin he can reach. Choruses of 'you're so beautiful, my love, so ethereal,' and other forms of the word beautiful was said as he continued where he left off. Zayn's cries and moans of pleasure and pure love were mixed with it, and he hopes that Liam just get on with it because he needs him, he needs Liam to be one with him.

  
  


_"I need you, Liam, please,"_ Zayn pleads and Liam can never say no to that, with those hazel eyes filled with tears pleading for him, and gosh, his love for this boy is overwhelming.

  
  


Liam slicks up his fingers with the lube he always keeps inside the side drawer, and looks into Zayn's eyes again in permission. The older man just nods in response, having lost his will to speak. Liam starts to slip one finger in Zayn and immediately attached their lips, swallowing the other man's grunt from the intrusion. It's been awhile since he's done it to himself, and Liam's fingers were almost twice as big as his, so he still needs to get himself used to the burn and the thickness of his digits. Soon, all three of Liam's fingers were scissoring him open, his desire for all of Liam just worsening each painful second.

  
  


"I want you now, Liam, I can't wait any longer, love," Zayn choked in between sobs, the tremendous pleasure almost sending him over the edge. It's odd how the both of them were able to hold on this long without the need for release, but all that matters for them is this moment, that may not happen again soon enough.

  
  


Liam coated his member with lube, not bothering to use protection. He knows Zayn wouldn't want it too, like usual, because they both want to feel each other. Liam loves the feeling that Zayn's tight heat around him brings, and Zayn adores being filled with everything Liam, and feel him moving inside him. Call them sappy, but that's just how they love each other so much.

  
  


"You ready, love?" Liam asks as he slowly lines up his shaft with Zayn's hole, awaiting his lover's confirmation.

 

 _"Yes Li, been waiting for you for so long, baby,"_ Zayn responds wholeheartedly, causing Liam's heart to swell ten times bigger as he starts pushing in.

  
  


Zayn's moans grew louder as Liam bottoms out, still stagnant inside him. He had definitely missed this feeling, the feeling of being joined as one with the love of his life. It took him a good while to adjust to the familiar, yet so foreign feeling, until he gave Liam the signal to finally move and have his way with him.

  
  


As soon as Liam started to move was when Zayn swore he saw stars and felt like he was floating with euphoria. His lover was gentle yet rough, just like how they used to like it. Sounds of skin slapping skin soon took over the room, along with Zayn’s high shrieks and Liam’s low grunts.

  
  


Liam pulled out of Zayn and flipped the latter over so he was again face down on the bed, and slid into him from behind, aiming for a whole new angle. _“Right there, Liam!”_ Zayn had screamed into the pillow as Liam’s tip hit a fleshy bundle in Zayn that sent the other lad into a multitude of moans, digging his fingers further into the sheets.

  
  


The younger’s thrusts soon became sloppy as he neared his release, and Zayn clenching around him never helped him from holding it in for much longer. But he’s determined to make Zayn come first before him, as this night was for him, and he was driven to make him feel good. Liam took Zayn’s shaft in his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts, leaving the other man crying in pleasure into his pillow.

  
  


It was just mere moments later when Liam felt Zayn coming into his hand and into the sheets below him, and felt himself almost following. He released deep into Zayn in one final thrust, before collapsing into the space beside his lover, and held him close.

  
  


A quiet few moments have passed until Liam heard a heartbreaking sob coming from Zayn, and he turned seeing him crying. Liam’s eyes held confusion and hurt, as he never knew what’s going on inside Zayn’s head.

  
  


“What’s wrong, baby?” Liam asked Zayn, who was still crying into his chest. He clutched Liam close, as if he was to leave anytime soon. Liam slowly guided his crying love on top of him, careful of his still sore bum. As soon as Zayn was firmly placed on top of Liam’s waist, the latter held Zayn’s face up, his eyes meeting Liam’s.

 

“I-I j-just m-missed y-you s-so m-much, Liam,” And Liam swore his heart literally broke into tiny pieces at the knowledge of Zayn crying because of him, because of something he can’t do anything about.

 

“I’m sorry for leaving you and the others, Li, I just can’t stay in that dark place anymore. Everyone thinks so low of me, that it came to the point that I believed in them. I believed in everything that they said, that I was a liar, and a cheater, and y’all are better off without me. I’m sorry for being so selfish, Liam, I’m sorry,” Zayn managed to say in between sobs, and _fuck,_ Liam just wants to kill someone, anyone, for making the most beautiful person to ever live doubt himself and make him feel worthless. Zayn never deserved to feel that way, because he was strong, probably the strongest Liam has ever known.

  
  


But Liam knows you can’t be strong for far too long, that Zayn also has his own breaking point. That’s why he’s here, to help rebuild that Zayn that was lost in that process, to willingly be with him in every step of the way. All he needs is to wait for that contract to expire and he’s out. For good. He finally realizes that Zayn’s far too important than any other thing existing in this world, not even the money or the fame.

  
  


“No, Zayn, I’m sorry. I’m sorry baby for leaving you alone in this fight, when I should be there for you, holding your hand and fighting this battle with you. I’m sorry I never saw how this life broke you, but I’m willing to be here from now on and fix you. I’ll be by your side from now on and we’ll rise up together, okay?” Liam said while looking into Zayn’s eyes and not noticing his own tears falling until Zayn leaned in and kissed each one.

  
  


Zayn looked into his eyes after kissing the last tear away, and sealed his affirmation with a kiss.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated lovelies! Sml! :***


End file.
